Welcome to Gravity Falls
by Jack C. Trade IV
Summary: It's good to have a big family, you get all kinds of people related to you and they can tell so many crazy stories, like Cousin Jesus up in Organ. Based on his crazy stories it seems like an interesting place, so of course I'm going to Gravity Falls!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Gravity Falls**

It's good to have a big family, you get all kinds of people related to you and they can tell so many crazy stories, like Cousin Jesus up in Organ. Based on his crazy stories it seems like an interesting place, so of course I'm going to Gravity Falls!

* * *

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Congratulations on being the record keeper of all my thoughts in as I visit my Cousin Jesus and his Abuleta this fall in a little town called Gravity Falls somewhere in Organ, had to really dig into the internet to find a proper map to locate it but I'm taking the bus there anyway, well buses. It's a long way just to get out of Houston, Texas, like two hours!_

 _Anyway, I'm in Organ now so it's not gonna be long before I reach Gravity Falls and what my cousin calls 'The Mystery Shack'. While it sounds like the normal tourist trap, I'm wondering if half the stuff Jesus talked about in his e-mails and Video chats with me are true. I mean some of the stuff was pretty out of this world, literally! Like some dream demon named Bill Cipher form another dimension causing chaos and destruction in the town. It was a bit creepy but fascinating to learn about. Sure there's other stuff like a Zombie invasion, old man in a robotic sea monster costume, and even going inside the mind of the man he thought of as a father figure, Stan Pines._

 _I've read his fan fictions about the man. While he paints the man in a glorious light, some of what he's told me about the man makes me think that Mr. Pines is a pretty shady character and a cheapskate. Who hires a 12 year old to be a repairman? Sure Jesus is pretty good with fixing things but really he was 12! Well at least it takes his mind off his dead beat dad, whatever hole that bas-_

* * *

"Last stop, Gravity Falls." The uniformed bus driver called out into the nearly empty bus. The only other person inside was a young woman who looked to be in her mid teens, with dark brown curly hair done up in a messy bun, tanned skin, dressed in a black My little pony t-shirt that stretch over her impressive assets, pudgy belly, and exposed the edge of a blue, long sleeved under shirt, a purple Pokemon seatbuckle belt holding up some dark green, cargo pants that were tucked into black combat boots. She looked up from the pages of a blue and silver covered journal; large blueish sliver eyes looking threw sliver rimed oval glasses with an eager smile. Closing the journal and slipping it into a black back pack covered in patches the girl rushed off the bus, much to the driver's annoyance she stopped on the lowest step, breathing in the scent pine tree forest around them.

"Ah~, smells like pure nature." She muttered happily before stepping off the bus completely before a large puff of smoke exploded in front of her, and the wind blew it away quickly as a rather chubby man ran over to there the smoke once was, huffing as he spread his arms out.

"W-Welcome to the Mystery Shack. I'm your host, Mr. Mystery Jr!" The man presented himself, dressed in black slacks, and jacket with a white shirt and a maroon ribbon around his nonexistent neck with an eye patch over one eye and a red fez on his head, smiling at the young woman who smiled brightly.

"Hey Soos. So your Mystery Shack Heir fanfiction came true huh?" she asked, as she opened up the cargo hold of the bus, only two black duffle bags, pulling them out as Soos took one of them for her.

"Ha ha, you betcha Mars. I'm so glad you're moving out here. It's gonna be like when where were kids." Soos told her excitedly s the bus left and the two walked over to the Mystery Shack. "We can play video games, I'll show you what's new around town. Well technically it's all new so it's gonna be an adventurer for both of us." Soos rambled as they walked in threw the gift shop where a brown haired woman in a green shirt with a '?' on it greeted them.

"Hello, Welcome to the Mystery Shack." She greeted the woman besides Soos with a smile.

"Melody this is my Cousin form Texas, Maria Selena Martinez-Ramirez." Soos placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder as she waved and smiled at Melody. "Hey. So you're the girl Soos has been telling me about. Nice to finally meet cha." She held out her hand to the woman who then shook it.

"Nice to meet you Maria. Soos told me you were coming, how long are you staying in Gravity Falls?" She asked politely and Maria looked away nervously and Soos only smiled. "She's not going anywhere! She is staying with us for like, ever." Soos pulled his cousin close into a side hug, Melody could see a forced smile on the girl's face as if she didn't choose to live with her cousin.

"Really, well I hope you will come to like Gravity Falls as your new home then." Melody tried to assure the girl who only sighed sadly before Soos pulled her away. "Abuleta even has a surprise for you. Hint: It's really cold." Soos told his cousin as they went to the kitchen part of the shack.

 _ **-Later-**_

Maria sighed as she ate her strawberry chocolate Sunday, sitting on the bed to her new room up in the attic of the shack. It was pretty bear with only two beds pushed to either side of the slanted roof, two bed side tables near each bed and lamps on each one. Her bags were set on the bed to the right as she sat on the left eating her ice cream sadly as the sun set gave a warm glowing light around the room.

"So this was the twin's room during summer, huh?" she mutters, recalling the details of the younger set of Pine twins, Dipper and Mable. It was easy to tell which bed had belonged to which twin. Mari tried to shake off the glitter dust she had on her clothes from just sitting on Mable's old bed.

"At least my other clothes will be glitter free." She muttered and set the half eaten Sunday on the night stand, trying to dust off as more glitter before going to her bags.

Opening the first one contained tank tops, graphic t-shirts and long under shirts of dark colors, the brightest color she had was a crimson red shirt with a black green eyes dragon on it. Putting whose away first as the layers under them contained mesh shorts, jeans, and slacks. Carefully putting them away she got to the final layer of her bag which was of her under wear, nothing but dark bras and underwear, also a blue corselet embroidered with silver stars and moons, held together by black satin ribbon.

Looking at it, Maria sighed before putting it back in the bag, zipping it up and going to the other one that contained her sandals, running shoes, and some 3 inch healed black boots, still in their original box.

Groaning, she left the boxed boots in the bag and arranged the others near the foot of the bed before taking out the res to her stuff and fixing up the room to her liking, leaving the glitter bed alone. Once done she started to drink her forgotten Sunday when someone knocked on her door.

"Hey Coz. You all done in there." Came Soos's voice from behind the door.

"Yeah, come in." came Maria's weak replay as she poked at the bits of strawberry in the Sunday glass as he came in, looking around at the cleaned up and decorated room. "Hey looking nice in here. See you settled in real quick. You even saved a picture of your brother and sister." He said looked at the photo of a little boy and girl that looked like Maria on the night stand. "You wouldn't think that you-"

"SHUT UP!" Maria yelled at him and Soos stopped talking, looking at her with wide eyes as she only looked down at the glass in her hands.

"Hey, calm down. No one is blaming you for-"

"I said SHUT UP!"

She yelled at him, this time looking up to glare at him angrily, bearing her teeth.

"I know it wasn't my fault, okay! I just... I-i should have been quicker. I-I just froze! This isn't one of your stories Soos. No one was alright! No one was the hero!" Maria yelled at him as tears built in her eyes, and Soos frowned, reaching to pat his cousin on the shoulder before she smacked it away. "J-just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it."

Maira pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as Soos looked at her worriedly.

"Okay Mars, just know we are here for you." Soos told her backing out of the room slowly, leaving his cousin alone to cry as she looked at the photo that was in a new frame, but the photo itself was burned around the edges, leaving only the two smiling children in the photo that looked like it once had four people in it from the extra arms in it.

"I would give anything too have saved you two." Mari muttered as she let her tears fall. Not knowing her voice carried softly into the forest until it reached an odd looking triangle stone half buried in the ground with what looked to be a top hat and an eye.

Then the eye glowed a dark red before a picture of Mari was seen on it crying as she looked at the burned picture, making the triangle stone start to shake a little before it became still again.

 _ **-Morning-**_

"Good Morning Maria Chikita. Did jou sleep alright?" Abuleta asked Maria as she came into the kitchen rubbing her dry red eyes, as the old woman was at the stove cooking something for breakfast.

"Not really, Tia Maria." Maria yawned as she addressed the old woman before going to the coffee maker and pouring herself a cup of the hot brown liquid. "Oh? What is the matter?" she asked as she plated what she had cooking as Maria drank the coffee and gagged on it.

"What is this, discount decafe!?" Maria asked as she went to the sink and poured out the coffee in her mug and gargling some water from the sink to rinse out the taste.

"Coffee is bad for jou. Come. I make you pancakes, turkey bacon and eggs. Just how jou like it." The elderly woman showed the plate to the young woman who sniffed the food, just for her stomach to sound its need for sustenance.

The elderly woman smiled as she watched the young woman gobble up the food, mixing it with maple syrup, not caring if her food mixed in with each other.

 _ **-Later-**_

Maria sighed as she walked down a dirt road, looking at all the pine trees that lined the road into town; some had rather strange marks on them, like an X over what looked like an eye, a muffin or an eye inside a triangle. Curious about the markings and how many trees had them she started counting how many she could find along her way, so far she counted 21 signs before reaching the first building in Gravity Falls.

"Wow, that's a lot of construction." Maria muttered as she looked at all the incomplete buildings, some only in their bare bones state with only plumbing and empty wall frames, others more further along had walls and a roof. People looked busy as they worked, but it was not only men, but women and a few small children to young for school helping with building.

"I wonder if they'll pay me too work?" she muttered as she walked around finding more of the same where ever she went, a few stores where open for business so she looked around inside for a bit, inquiring about work only to be disappointed when it seemed no one was hiring at a paying rate. The people rebuilding their town after _Weirdagedion_ as her cousin called it.

Finding a convince store, she bought herself a drink and picked up the local News Paper to search threw the classifieds for a job as she sat on a newly constructed bus bench.

"Ahem."

Maria ignored the attempt to get her attention as she skimmed the listings for interesting jobs, but some of them, like Unicorn Hair stylist and Gnome Queen/Bride made her wonder about people's sanity in the town.

"He said, Ahem." Came a rather out of place southern accent.

Mari looked up to see two men dressed in tan uniforms and hats, she assumed it was law enforcement of the town as the short black male with sunglasses and a gray mustache had his arms cross as well as his white hillbilly looking partner.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" the hillbilly asked her as she just went back to her paper. "Nope." She told them with a pop at the P, looking for reasonable sounding jobs like, tour guide, lab assistant, or personal assistant before the paper was pushed down by a night stick; Maria looked up at the black officer. "You know playing hookie from school isn't cool." He told her as his partner agreed with him. "That's right! It's for fools." He added, both sounding like a bad stay in school commercial when it clicked.

"Oh! No, I'm not a high schooler. I'm 24. Just moved up here from Texas yesterday." She told them, as the black man nuggled the hillbilly. "Right, well how about we take you on a tour of our town in the back of our squad car then?" he offered as the other giggled. It was obvious to her what they were trying to do. "If I show you my ID will you believe me then?" she asked setting down the paper and pulling out her wallet which had her ID in a slot. Pulling it out she offered it to the black man who seemed to be the more intelligent of the two.

"Oh! Do you need us to find your mommy and daddy little girl?" he asked in a rather babying tone, getting a glare from the young woman. "No, and I'm 24! So stop talking to me like that." She growned at them as they looked to each other. "Looks like some one's cranky. Is it past your nappy time?" the hillbilly asked and she glared at him.

"I'm TWENTY-FUCKING-FOUR! I'M NOT A TOLDDLER!" she yelled at them as the hillbilly hid behind his partner crying in fear. "Not according to your driver's license, sweetie." The black man pointed to her birthday on the ID, **_02/29/1992_**. Maria groaned as he pointed out the only day that came once every four years, which technically made her 6 instead of 24.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Gravity Falls**

It's good to have a big family, you get all kinds of people related to you and they can tell so many crazy stories, like Cousin Jesus up in Organ. Based on his crazy stories it seems like an interesting place, so of course I'm going to Gravity Falls!

* * *

 _Dear Journal,_

 _It's official, Gravity Falls has the stupidest law enforcement officers anywhere in the states. Not only did I get arrested and put in a tiny little cell, but the cell door wasn't even locked! They said it was in case I need to use the little girl's room while the sheriff called the school. I was even driven to the local public high school. Well I was driving the squad car since I asked_ _Sheriff Blubs_ _if I could, even got to use the siren and race through the streets for a bit. Nice man, but his lights were a bit dim and_ his _Deputy_ , _Durland_ wasn't much brighter either _._

 _Any way I drove the car to the local High school and was shown to the registration office, where I just B. the enrollment papers and given a class schedule to be on my merry way._

 _Did I not mention I hated high school?_

* * *

Sitting in a boring lecture about atoms Maria sat near the back of the class room, watching and studying the other students. _'Nothing better to do.'_ She thought watching an Emo/Goth looking boy drawing a familiar looking muffin on his notebook. Then she looked over at the red head sitting in front of her wearing a green flannel shirt and a blue and white ball cap with a pine tree on it. Maria couldn't see what the girl was doing but didn't care as she looked at the rest of the class, noticing normal teenaged disinterest like texting on their phones and passing notes.

She was a bit shocked when the red head dropped a piece of paper on her desk. Looking at the girl's back Maria was hesitant before she reached out to the note, opening it.

' _Welcome to The Gravity Falls Jail house.'_

Was written in the girl's relaxed handwriting, and for a moment it made Maria happy before she took out her own pen and wrote a note back, sending it to the girl while the teacher wasn't looking. The red head unfolded it and made a small noise before turning around to face Maria, giving her a wink and thumbs up.

 _ **Lunch**_

' _I can't believe it's already lunch.'_ Maria thought as she got in the line with the teenagers, having not been ousted as an adult yet. She acted like a teen to a point, but she was clearly smarter than the students. Having gone through the classes once before and doing independent study of her own on different subjects. She read the rest of her news paper through Algebra, having finished the work way ahead of the class, breezed through English and ironically flopped in Spanish as she didn't bother with proper Spanish that they taught in school, not when her entire family was full of Mexicans.

"Move it. Out of my way." Came a male voice as Maria glanced behind her in line to see a gang of three athletic looking boys push past some of the waiting students until they got to Maria, who didn't move from her spot as she grabbed a lunch tray only to have it taken away from her.

"Move it new kid. I'm next." Came a demand from the leader of the pack, a stereotypical blond hair and blue eyes, large muscles that could have come from using steroids, dressed in a football jersey that was glaring down at the woman who stood in his way of food. Maria was short and chubby, dressed in a black hoodie with red clouds out lined in white around them, baggy brown cargo pants and blue sneakers on her feet, her hair only pulled back in a messy pony tail and her sliver rimmed glasses slipped down her nose as she studied the boy and his pack with a frown.

"Don't you boys know anything about manners and waitin'?" she asked, slipping into her southern accent, which seemed to tick off the teens. "We don't have to wait for anything fattie. We are carrying Gravity Falls High to the championships this year."A dark skinned teen on the blond's right told her, making her chuckle. The cafeteria started to get quiet as they watched the new kid face off ageists three jocks

"What's so funny?" asked the teen on the blond's Left, a red head.

Maria just smiled as she pushed her glasses up with her palm open but her middle finger pushing the glasses up her nose. "You guys think yall gonna be great football players don't cha?" she asked and then scoffed at her. "Of course we are! We are the strongest; Gravity Falls High has to offer." They puffed out their chests with pride, missing Maria rolling her eyes

"I figure that's not much to boast about. It's a small town. Yall yanks would be road kill any further down south, must be the lack of air that makes yall so delusional." She voiced, as the whole cafeteria grew quiet.

"What? You think you can beat us fattie?" the leader asked, scowling down at Maria who looked shocked at his words. "Me? Why, no! I'm a just a delicate little Sothern bell, we just aren't made for football." She exaggerated her accent, acting like a dainty aristocrat batting her eye lashes. "For me to be able to beat yall, would mean simply that, yall ain't no good at such a rugged sport." She smirked at their confused faces before they understood what she just said.

"Hey!" They yelled and where about to gang up on her before someone came beside her.

"Hey jerks, back of the line!" The red head form before yelled at the boys who glared down at her and she glared right back at them with arms crossed. "What was that Codearoide?" the dark skinned boy asked hitting a balled fist into his open palm looking ready to fight.

"Why I do believe she said this was not the end of the line. I believe you find it if yall just mossy on over there. Your _smart_ boys you'll find it I'm sure." Maria aggregated her accent, sweeping an open palm to the end of the long lunch line, it seemed like the high school was bigger than the whole town they had so many students. The leader opened his mouth but then turned pale along with his buddies, seeing to notice something as off as Maria smiled mockingly at them, her eyes having flashed red for a nano second before it disappeared.

"A-alright, hey we don't want any trouble okay." They said before going to the back of the line like beaten dogs, with their tails between their legs.

"That was some pretty fancy words there, Bell." The red head voiced a Maria turned to her, getting her tray and offering one to the red head, that the student behind Maria didn't mind cut in front of them.

"Thanks. The name's Maria, not Bell." The young woman told her as she grabbed a bottled water and moved down the line to get her food, it was pepperoni pizza. "Wow. You speak English!?" The red head asked, shocked with the toned down accent, grabbing a bottle herself.

"Yeah, I don't always use a thick southern accent. It get's hard for Yanks to understand what I'm sayin' and confuses the Hell out of them." Maria told her, as she picked up a large looking slice with plenty strings of cheese coming off it. "You better believe it. I don't think I've seen those guys that confused out of class before." The red head told her and got herself a less stringy slice, smiling at the girl.

"I'm Wendy by the way." The red head, Wendy introduced herself as they went through the lunch line, holding out her hand to Maria to shake which the older female shook.

"Nice to meet you, Wendy by the way." Maria grinned as Wendy chuckled at the word play. "So what brings you to Gravity Falls? The Weirdness, or the wilderness?" Wendy asked as they got dessert and moved on to pay for their food. Maria looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"Eh, more for the wilderness then anything. I'm a city gal, used to cars, smug and profanity. It's nice to breath in fresh air for a change." Maria told her as she eyed the desserts, vanilla and chocolate cake. "Really? Have you seen anything weird things around town lately? There like a whole bunch of stuff that's freaking out the locals." Wendy asked her looking confused as the girl grabbed a vanilla slice.

"Not really, I moved in with my cousin who runs The Mystery Shack just out of town, so in kinda live with weird." Maria told her as she paid for her lunch, quickly debating on attending school for a bit longer as she paid $1.75 for her lunch.

"Wait. You're related to Soos!?" Wendy asked, shocked as she looked at Maria again, seeing some family resemblance between the two. Maria raised and eye brown at her in confusion and shock. "You know my cousin? Wait, are you the Wendy that ran the cash register at the Mystery Shack over the summer?" she asked and Wendy smiled with pride as she lead Maria to a table where her friends were already sitting.

"The one and only, Soos never said anything about you." Wendy responded looking at the girl with suspicion as Maria only shrugged her shoulders. "Eh. We are a big family; if he talked about all of us then you would have to make a deal with a demon just to get him to stop." Maria joked lightly, missing the wide eyed look on the red head as she said _deal_ and _demon_.

 **Art Class**

Maria eyed the blank white poster board she was given to decorate for the class, the teacher was very liberal with the subject they gave the class as long as they made something. There was even clay to mold, wood to carve and burn, broken tile and glass, poster boards the color of the rainbow including black and white, paint, chalk, pencils and crayons all for them to use.

"Gold." Maria muttered, not being able to think of anything besides the Gold Hoard of the Dragon Smaug form the Hobbit films. The color itself made her cringe, seeing so much yellow piled into a high mountain big enough to completely cover a dragon.

' _Must have been a sharp nose dive in the price of gold in Middle Earth after Thorin's death.'_ Maria thought sadly as she looked at the sliver rim of her glasses, always finding the gray metal to be more beautiful than the yellow gold. Putting away the white poster board and changing it for a black one and grabbing some colored pencils before she sat back down at her table with the Emo/Goth she learned was named Robbie, the boy didn't look up from his sketchbook, drawing... Monkey D. Luffy?

Maria looked at his work, impressed with the care he was putting into drawing the Straw Hat Pirate before going back to her black canvas. Picking up a white pencil, starting up high she made faint white marks on the upper half of the poster, setting it aside as she picked up a purple colored pencil and did random looking scribbles all over it before picking up a blue one and doing the same thing with a purple one.

As she worked, her eyes started to glow a faint white as she drew on the poster board, her irises changing into symbols, a six fingered hand, a round pair of glasses, a Question mark, two hearts stitched together, a Llama, a pine tree, a shooting star, a five pointed star, an ice glacier, and lastly...

A crescent moon.

Maria blinked the moon away as she looked at her creation, gasping at the image in aw.

It was a night sky with a glowing crescent moon hanging in the sky with glowing stars that formed consolations, like the Big Dipper and even had a shooting star fly over a mirror like lake, surrounded by bare pine trees as the ground was black from ash.

"Whoa, you're pretty good." Robbie mutters across from her, setting down his drawing of skulls and tombstones to look at the haunting nightscape. Maria looked at it was a bit of surprise at what she had done as the goth/emo boy took a picture of her work.

Unknown to her, she appeared in the eye like orb of a triangle shaped stone statue again. It moved slightly before her image faded from the stone that went still. Laying somewhere in the woods of Gravity Falls... waiting... and watching...

* * *

There's chapter 2, don't worry I haven't forgotten about it yet. Hope yall enjoy it and review to tell me what you thing of it.


End file.
